Liquid crystal display (LCD) screens and other monitors may require rigid or semi-rigid substrates to be coupled to the display. These substrates may serve many purposes including optical enhancements, protection from impact, or environmental concerns, or sometimes to improve thermal operating range, such as heating elements. As such, robust lamination of multiple substrates, such as a rigid glass substrate to an LCD screen, may be desirable.